


Patience

by MadiYasha



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, james is also there but he literally says nothing whoops sry james, the story is very much about Jessie and Wobbuffet, there's a rocketshipping wedding but
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 13:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9493973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadiYasha/pseuds/MadiYasha
Summary: Generally, pokemon don't have a lot to say.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So here's my big sappy fic about one of my favourite (platonic) trainer/pokemon relationships in the whole damn series. I cried a lot writing it, because I'm a baby.
> 
> A few things:  
> -I HC Jessie & Delia as besties after the events of the series  
> -Team Rocket essentially beg for her forgiveness (for stalking her son) and she laughs it off and lets them work in her restaurant with room and board  
> -Jessie and Delia quickly become very close, like tea dates twice a week and Mimey & Wobbuffet sit around and play Ash's video games while their Moms talk.
> 
> In case you guys were wondering why she plays such a Role in the most important day of Jessie's life! Anyways, with that said, please enjoy!

Contrary to popular belief, Meowth did not particularly like translating.

The scratch cat liked attention. He liked being useful. He liked being needed. Most of all, he liked praise. But the point of translating the things pokémon said was kind of lost on him. 

“If yous can’t undastand the t’ings they’re sayin’, I don’t think there’s much hope for ya at all!” He told Jessie one day after she had inquired. “Pokémon, y’know, dey ain’t exactly the most woidy creatures. Mosta the time, what they’re tryin’ ta get across is easy enough ta tell t’rew context and tone!”

This completely puzzled her. Meowth was a pokémon, and he had far too many words inside that big head of his, most of the time. When Jessie brought that up, Meowth simply remarked that he was smarter than the average ‘mon, or how would he have had the intelligence and willpower to learn to speak human language in the first place? While she did think his ego was overinflated, she wasn’t exactly in a position to argue--this was his area of expertise, after all.

Meowth was in the highest of spirits the day it happened. James had knocked Jessie clear into the sky and her fall was broken by a sturdy machine with chipped paint and loose gears. The pokéball containing her lickitung was ejected from her pocket and in its place was one with a wobbuffet dwelling inside. She had no idea until it was far too late.

It wasn’t that Jessie disliked this wobbuffet. He seemed like an okay fellow. He was soft-spoken, and tended to agree with everything she said, and he could really take a hit, which was a quality you definitely needed if you wanted to be a member of their little group. He was obedient, too! Despite her having absolutely no badges, he seemed to respect her as his trainer, something nearly unheard of in traded pokémon. 

No, it wasn’t that he was a bad pokémon at all. It was that she didn’t get to say goodbye to her lickitung. Lickitung might’ve only been with her for a short while, and she might have caught it on impulse and not used it in battle nearly as much as she’d have liked… but it was still her pokémon. She’d never caught a pokémon that she didn’t befriend. Jessie didn’t consent to that trade, and if she knew they’d be parting so soon, she would’ve appreciated her friend a little more.

Jessie tried not to take it out on Wobbuffet. He really didn’t deserve that. But she was historically bad at processing her emotions--they all turned into ‘angry’ once they were left to fester. So, needless to say, she wasn’t exactly the happiest camper. And Meowth’s cheery mood was just driving her even further up the wall.

“Do you  _ have _ to plague my life with your incessantly jubilant singing?!” She snapped at him. “We’re falling behind and starving, I hardly see cause for celebration.”

“Lay off, Jess!” He responded, still smiling. “I’m just glad we gotta new member o’ da team. Been a while since I had someone interestin’ ta talk to!”

“I thought you said pokémon didn’t have much to say,” She raised an eyebrow.

“Dey don’t, usually!” Meowth stated. “But dis one’s a psychic type. Psychic types are geniuses! Dey always got whole woilds inside of ‘em. Da only pokémon with vocabularies dat could rival my own… what a dream!”

Oh, there was such promise in his voice when he spoke that day. He was so certain that him and Wobbuffet were going to sit under the full moon at night, Meowth strumming his guitar and quietly philosophizing while the blue pokémon asked his own burning questions of existentialism and wonder. 

Naturally it came as a bit of a dark surprise when he learned some....  _ things  _ about Wobbuffet’s true nature.

Namely, that he didn’t really talk much. In the worst possible way. Despite being a psychic type, the patient pokémon actually had  _ less _ to say than any run of the mill pokémon you’d see wandering the forest floor. Every word out of his mouth was simple and to the point--”Hello!” and “Yeah!” and “That’s right!”, with little to no variety. Wobbuffet really only seemed interested in agreeing with people and letting them know of his presence. And over time, he just got louder and louder and  _ louder _ , despite never changing his signature five sentences. As if screaming every word would make him sound more intelligent.

Meowth didn’t hate the guy, either. Over time, he did develop a pretty close bond with him. But that upfront disappointment was undeniable, having to accept the fact that he would be without someone to really relate to for a little while longer. Just his luck that the psychic type they would get would be  _ that _ one. 

Despite everything, though, Wobbuffet was family. And family stuck together.

 

* * *

 

The moon hung in the sky and set aglow the forest around them. It made the river at Jessie’s feet sparkle like diamonds, and she breathed her anxieties onto the warm summer air. Back at camp, Meowth and James were sleeping soundly, unaware of their teammates’ quiet respite over yonder. Pokémon chattered in the wood, the moonlight hitting their shining eyes and painting them specters in the night. With the feeling of the grass pricking her bare back, Jessie sighed and moved her hands to a comfortable rest behind her head. Wobbuffet chose to stand next to her, his black tail perked upwards and the eyes that adorned it unmoving from the starlight around them.

Falling into routine, Wobbuffet turned his body to her, inquiring with a gentle ‘wobba?’ --  _ ‘how have you been?’ _

Jessie spoke quietly, but unrestrained.

“It’s… still hard, you know?” She said softly. “It never really gets easier.”

“Wobb~uffet?”

“It just feels like I’m suffocating. Like the entire world is on my shoulders, I guess. I’m not allowed to be weak… god forbid, I falter for even a second… I have a team to lead, I have things to do…”

He nodded. “Wobba, wobba.”

“But that’s the problem…” She sighed. “I feel like I’m about to explode. Like a shaken up bottle of soda. My heart hurts  _ so much _ , Wobbuffet. It always has. No matter how much time passes, and no matter how much I try to dissociate myself from it all… I carry every thing that’s ever happened to me with me. When I push it down, it just comes back stronger.”

“Wobba wob,” He kept nodding. “Wob wobb wobbuffet…”

“I know, I know. But that’s the root of the whole problem… everyone’s left me, you know? So little exceptions… I was sentient, and shortly thereafter mama was gone forever. And everyone after that… no matter how much I try to pretend I’m okay with being alone, the truth is it terrifies me more than anything.

“So… it’s this cycle. I’m scared that if I let them see all my scars, the side of me that’s crying and screaming and less than favourable, they’ll leave too. And then I’ll be even more of a mess. More of an unlovable monster. Until I die alone.”

This time, he said nothing. Wobbuffet simply wrapped his arms around his trainer as she sat up, drew her knees close to her chin, and let the tears slip down her cheeks. She smiled ever so slightly as she raised her head, the feeling of her pokémon’s embrace assuaging the aching pain that radiated from her heart. Still, she cried.

“You’re one of them, you know?” Her voice was faint in the darkness. “Always scared you’ll realize you deserve better than me some day. Even though you’re always out here listening to me prattle on about my problems, even though you agree with everything I say and never repeat a word of it…”

“Wobbuffet,” He replied, and hugged her even tighter.

“We’ve been through so much over the years. Thinking back to the day we met, I wish I had made a better first impression on you. Even now, here I am selfishly dumping all my insecurities on you. I feel like I’m holding you verbally hostage,” She sighed again.

Jessie watched as he shifted a little, unsure of what to do. She tried to live her life without regrets, apologized almost never and took what she wanted. But she couldn’t help but feel an alien cloud of guilt hanging over her when it came to her star partner. He just gave and gave and gave and never demanded anything in return. He was the patient pokémon, after all.

After a moment, Wobbuffet slowly motioned towards her, and somewhat clumsily grabbed one of her hands, holding it tenderly between both of his. He sat there, closed eyes somehow sparkling and face adorned with a smile that so rarely left. Gingerly, he patted the top of her gloved hand with his own, whispering his name as he did so.

“Oh, Wobbuffet…” She cried. “I think if it weren’t for you I would’ve lost my mind by now. How on earth could I ever repay you for always making me feel better like this?”

“Wobba~wob,” He affirmed gently, moving in closer and nuzzling her. Her heart quivered alongside her lips and the tears in her eyes. She rested her cheek on him and hugged him tight.

“Thank you,” Jessie whispered. “I love you.”

The two of them sat there in comfortable silence, enjoying each other’s warmth and the feeling of the steady earth beneath their feet.

* * *

Jessie had been dreaming of this day since she could speak.

Many dreams came and went over the years. The person Jessie was a month ago--let alone a year ago--wasn’t the same person she was now. So many aspirations had wrapped themselves around her, but there was one that always persisted. And today it was reality. Today, she was someone’s wife.

It was definitely different than how she’d always imagined it happening. Multiple costume changes, a plethora or twerps in the stands, one of her best friends almost accidentally evolving because he was so happy? Actively choosing to get married to  _ James? _ For how nontraditional and strange everything was, it still managed to be the best day of her life, and it wasn’t even over yet.

Presently, she was leaned back in her chair with James right beside her, both of them full of champagne and blushing and smiling with a glee that radiated from them and spread to everyone around. The party was halted and Meowth had just finished giving his speech as James’ best man, a rousing tale of how he didn’t know where he would be if it weren’t for the man’s drive to always keep the team strong and together. James cried, because James never stops crying, and overall the mood was immeasurably blissful.

Jessie’s bridesmaids were a real crew--that is to say, they were all her pokémon, and Delia Ketchum. Delia didn’t seem bothered at all by the idea of being surrounded by snakes and ghosts, because Delia was an angel, and Jessie was only a little bit in love with her.

The maid of honour, though, was Wobbuffet, and that came as a shock to pretty much no one. Jessie and him were inseparable, he understood her better than anyone, and she had never been alongside a pokémon as long as she had him. The toast he’d dedicated to her prior was the loudest and most exuberant they had ever heard him, and like James he’d pretty much spent the entire night crying from joy. Whether or not he understood exactly what the significance of the event was, was up to debate, but he was an empath and when Jessie was happy, he was over the moon.

Wobbuffet had insisted on preparing his own speech for Jessie, and Meowth agreed to translate it for the vast majority of the humans there who wouldn’t catch a lick of it. He looked so formal, standing at the podium in his perfectly tailored suit, holding a piece of paper full of unintelligible squiggles. Meowth was trying not to be condescending as he humoured the scene, but he couldn’t help but be amused by it. He’d known Wobbuffet for years and had pretty much never held a conversation with the guy that wasn’t one-sided. He knew exactly what the speech would consist of-- _ ’Jessie is so pretty and nice. I love her! Goodnight.’ _ Meowth rolled his eyes.

So when Wobbuffet got up and introduced himself with a salute, Meowth was preparing for yet another moment of translating something simple that humans could easily pick up with context. Wobbuffet started chattering enthusiastically, and the cat was just a little bit surprised when… the little blob was saying actual  _ sentences _ . He spoke into his microphone.

“‘Greetin’s ta everyone who chose to come,” Meowth translated. “‘Tonight I stand before ya to say some t’ings about my bestest friend an' partner, Jessie.’”

That was one thing that always caught Meowth off guard about Wobbuffet--he always called her by name. It was very rare that pokémon did that. ‘Master’ was usually what they fell into, even if it wasn’t always an accurate way to describe how they felt about their trainer. It was more out of respect than anything. A pokémon would either have to be very close to their trainer or very, very impolite to call them by their first name. Meowth could think of only one other, his eyes resting on the wretched splash of brown and yellow fur as it settled on its trainer’s shoulder. Wobbuffet continued, and so did Meowth.

“'If you’ll allow me, I’d like to take it back a little. I promise if ya sit wit’ me here, it’ll be worth it.'”

There was a pause, for effect, and the audience looked completely mystified. The Twerp had stars in his eyes.

“'From da moment I was born into this woild, I only knew one t’ing--my existence was too much by definition. I had ta make myself smaller.'”

_ Where on earth is this coming from? _ Meowth pondered.  _ I’ve never heard Wobbuffet say more than six words at a time. What’s this weirdo blob hiding? _

“'I took up too much space. An' if I took up too much space, people would try ta hurt me. So I retreated into da darkness of da cave I was born in, slinked into da shadows, an' kept my voice at a whisper. No one bothered me for a real long time, an’ I knew I was safe. Even when a trainer came by ‘n’ caught me, I made sure not t’ speak too loud. I made sure ta keep him safe from harm, too.'”

Wobbuffet regarded the room full of people, breathed in deeply, and spoke his name once more.

“'But den,'” The cat said, as softly as Wobbuffet had said it. “'I met Jessie.'”

In the crowd, Jessie was glowing brightly, as if spotlights were hitting every inch of her. Her aura was not that of haughtiness, though--she peered into her friends as they took turns speaking, lips parted in curiosity and sapphire eyes quivering slightly.  _ What does he have to say about me after all these years? _ She couldn’t help the anxiety.  _ I was awful to him when we met, what if he-- _

Her thoughts skidded to a halt as Meowth began to translate again.

“'I didn’t t’ink Jessie liked me very much.'”

_ No, honey, no, please don’t-- _

“'But y'know… dat was okay. Because she was true ta herself. She never tried ta lie t’ me ta make me feel better. I don’t think I have to tell ya da kind of person Jessie is, because da second ya meet her, she makes it clear.'”

Meowth glanced down at her. She was misty-eyed, her hands poised against her cheek. In that moment, he felt what she was feeling, and it made his voice shake when he continued.

“'Jessie’s so big 'n' loud. The only t’ing bigger dan her poisonality is her hair.” Laughter. “An’ she never tried ta make herself smaller. Even when ot’ers tried ta convince her she needed to. Jessie…'”

Meowth glanced over at Wobbuffet. He’d started getting choked up again, tears pricking the corners of his tightly shut eyes. There was a moment of quiet before he managed to speak again.

“'Jessie refused t’ apologize for her existence.'”

The words hung in the air. Meowth felt his throat tightening.

“'I looked at her, an’ I t’ought… _Look at how happy she is. I wanna be happy, too._  And from dat moment onward, I decided I was gonna be jus’ like Jessie. Was gonna be loud, an’ smiling, a-an’ big, and I was... never… was never gonna apologize f-for bein’ me ever again'…?”

Meowth’s voice was shaking, his vision blurred with tears, his speech completely disintegrated more with every new word that left him. He was unprepared. Here he had a friend he’d known for years upon years and had never said anything worth mentioning, and said friend was delivering words so moving that half the room could feel them permeating their very cores. The cat was a romantic, and always would be, and if there was one thing that got him it was pokémon lucky enough to have a lifelong bond with their trainers.

His eyes fell on Jessie in the crowd again, and she wasn’t in any better shape. Her fingers were cupped loosely along her chin and her blood red lips were pressed into a trembling line. It’s not that she was too scared to cry--it’s that she knew all eyes would be on her if they weren’t already, and for once the idea wasn’t the definition of a dream to her. So, she sat with sobs stuck in her throat and a heart fluttering with gratitude, a volcano refusing to erupt.

Wobbuffet piped up when he was sure Meowth had composed himself. Meowth swallowed hard.

“'...so I never did again. An’ so long as I’m here, I never will.'”

Jessie’s heartbeat rang in her ears.

“T’ank you, Jessie.” Meowth nearly whispered for Wobbuffet, tears still streaming from his eyes as he struggled to get through the words.

“I love you.”

The dam had absolutely broken. Everything happened too quickly for Meowth to process it. Jessie rose so quickly that her chair was sent flying onto the floor. Wobbuffet was a blue and black flash as he leapt off the elevated ground. He heard Jessie cry out the pokémon’s name and Wobbuffet cry out the same in response, before they collided in a heap on their knees on the floor. Jessie’s makeup ran and stained Wobbuffet’s face as she hugged him tighter than she’d ever hugged anyone or anything in her life and cried loudly and freely. The crowd cheered. Half of them were in tears. The Twerp and his pikachu smiled knowingly, the least surprised of anyone there.

Meowth stepped down, slowly moving over towards them, and Jessie’s head snapped in his direction fiercely, her words venomous as they could be through her sobbing.

“You absolute buffoon!” She cried, only a little hysterical. “You told me Wobbuffet didn’t say a damn thing worth repeating!”

Meowth threw his hands up, defensively. “J-Jess! Ya gotta believe me! I was tellin’ da truth!”

Her expression grew darker, and he tried to reason with her.

“Ya saw how disappointed I was way back den! Dat wasn’t me fakin’.” He said, honestly. “I guess… I guess Wobbuffet did have dose woids inside him somewhere, he just… was savin’ em for when dey woulda mattered most.”

Jessie’s anger dissolved, and she moved her gaze from Meowth to her partner, gingerly placing her hand along his cheek. 

“Really, Wobbuffet?” She whispered, eyes welling up with tears again. “I… it was me? You saved your kindest words… for me?”

“Wobbuffet,” The pokémon smiled, bigger than any of them had ever seen him smile. His arm found its most relished resting place atop his head, and he spoke softly and earnestly. Meowth didn’t even need a moment to register it--Wobbuffet had said his favourite thing to say, an affirmation that had always kept them going-- _ ’that’s right.’ _

Jessie let herself be taken by her crying again, and James had since gotten up from his place at their table and headed over to their respite on the floor, where he was rubbing circles into his wife’s back as words became too much for her. Jessie thought back to a long, long time ago, when Wobbuffet and her had both fallen in love at the same time, and she knew he would be happier there even though she would not. So she said goodbye to him and left, like she had done so many times before. Jessie was a natural at leaving--when everyone you love leaves you, you learn to beat them to the punch to save yourself the pain.

She thought back to moments after that, when Wobbuffet turned around and stared right into her, letting her know that no love, no prospect of romance was worth parting ways with her. Jessie remembered it fondly, because it was one of the only times anyone ever chose her over something better. 

He’d always felt this way. Her pokémon had always seen her as his endgame, his family, his universal constant. Everything felt temporary to Jessie, she noticed as she went through life. But looking at all the friends surrounding her now, she realized the era of people finding her to be too much was over. Most importantly, she realized that Wobbuffet loved her for the same reasons that all those wretches had left her. To them, she was too much. To him, she was perfect.

Meowth’s words echoed in her head again.  _ He was saving his words for when they mattered most. _

Jessie cupped Wobbuffet’s face, and the pokémon responded by placing his free arm on hers, inquiring with a soft ‘wob?’

“What a riot...” She whispered, tears cascading into the creases of the vibrant, unfaltering smile she wore.

  
  


“...the Patient Pokémon.”


End file.
